Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention pertains to pool cover supporting systems, and, more particularly, pertains to a pool cover assembly primarily for use with above ground swimming pools to cover the swimming pool during periods of non-seasonal use in order to prevent debris from collecting on or in the pool and thereby marring the quality of the pool water and physically damaging the swimming pool.
The past two decades have seen a dramatic rise in the popularity of backyard swimming pools of both the in ground and above ground type. Their popularity is due to a number of factors including: the wide range of designs, configurations, and sizes available for both types of swimming pools; the sophistication and efficiency of the pumps and filtration systems; the convenience and safety afforded to families, especially families that have small children that cannot be dropped off and left unsupervised at public community swimming pools; the variety of adjunct equipment available such as ladders and slides; and the high quality of construction materials combined with the cost reasonability of most types of swimming pools. In addition, the aesthetic quality of both types of swimming pools can be enhanced by elaborately designed decks.
Both above ground and in ground swimming pools require substantial maintenance during the peak summer swimming season, with a particular emphasis on the daily monitoring of pool water quality. However, maintenance is also required in opening the pool during the spring preparation period and in closing the pool during the fall shutdown period. The most important step in closing the pool, after cleaning and bringing indoors the pump and filtration system, is covering the swimming pool with some kind of tarp that should ideally close off the swimming pool from the exterior environment. If either type of swimming pool were left open and uncovered year round all manner of debrisxe2x80x94leaves, twigs, branches, dead insects, dirt, ice, snow would collect in the swimming pool impairing, and perhaps destroying, pool water quality as well as tearing and possibly ruining the lining and sidewall of the swimming pool necessitating costly repairs.
Therefore, in order to sustain the life of the swimming pool the post-swimming season closing process includes placing a pool cover of a tarpaulin material over the swimming pool. Standard tarps for above ground pools are sized to fit over the edges of the sidewall and include a peripheral nylon or flexible metal wire that is tightened by a hand operable ratchet device. A flotation device can be tied to the railing of the sidewall, and is then floated out to the middle of the pool for spacing the pool cover above the surface of the water to prevent a depression from forming in the middle of the pool. Such a depression will collect the aforementioned debris, and the accumulated weight will cause untoward strain on the sidewall and the durable but fragile pool liner. Invariably, the flotation device will shift in position, and over the course of winter deflate, thereby allowing the pool cover to sag thus thwarting the intentions of the pool owner. The pool cover is too difficult to remove, especially upon the arrival of the winter season, and is simply left on until spring removal despite the loss of shape and effectiveness.
Thus, the prior art discloses a number of different types of pool cover systems and structures for both in-ground and aboveground pools.
With respect to in-ground swimming pools, the Riggs Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,759) discloses a frame pool cover having arched members which span the length of the pool, and which attach to side members that engage the pool edge overhang. Side members assist in maintaining the disposition of the arched members, and are secured in position by braces that are screwed into the concrete edge of the pool.
The Bartolucci et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,348) discloses a pool cover which includes a cover that must be unrolled from a spindle and which is permanently secured to the pool by socket elements embedded into the pool edge.
The Perez et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,527) discloses a pool cover apparatus that includes a plurality of frame members that span the pool and are partially submerged in the pool, and at least one support column that rests on the pool bottom for supporting the frame members.
The Demby Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,531) discloses a modular pool cover frame that includes wooden A-frame assemblies that span the swimming pool, and upon which a pool cover is draped.
With respect to aboveground swimming pools, Serrentino (U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,562) discloses a support frame that includes tubular uprights spaced about the swimming pool sidewall, and the uprights support a central frame that is spaced above the pool and from which an inflatable device is pendent.
The Del Gorio Sr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,337) discloses a pool cover support system that includes a central support member extending upwardly from the pool bottom that supports a plurality of radial support arms that mount to the upper edge of the sidewall at their distal end.
Nonetheless, despite the variety of pool cover systems and structures, there remains a need for a pool cover system or structure that is simple and easy to dispose on the swimming pool, maintains its shape and integrity throughout its period of disposition, and does not produce undue strain on or against the sidewall and liner of the aboveground swimming pool.
The present invention comprehends a pool cover assembly for covering an aboveground swimming pool during periods of non-use.
The pool cover assembly includes a plurality of pool cover brackets that are arranged on, and removably mountable to, a cover plate or railing of the swimming pool sidewall. Each pool cover bracket includes a base portion that is superposed on the railing or cover plate, a hook that extends downwardly from the base portion for engaging the inner lip of the railing of the sidewall, a socket member that projects upwardly from, and at an acute angle to, the base portion, and a ring that projects inwardly from the hook in the same direction as the socket member. The brackets are arranged about the sidewall of the swimming pool so that one pair of brackets is generally disposed opposite of each other on the swimming pool.
The pool cover is supported above and around the swimming pool by a plurality of elongated pool cover supporting beams, and each supporting beam extends across and spans the swimming pool so that the opposed ends of each respective supporting beam can be slidably inserted into the socket members of each pair of oppositely mounted brackets. The socket members have an internal cavity with curved ends and straight sides. The opposed ends of the supporting beams slide snugly between the sides which positions the beam, the elongate cavity permits a range of entry angle allowing for the fit of the supporting beams between the socket members.
When disposed in their operative position, the supporting beams form an arched or cambered structure over the swimming pool for supporting the pool cover. In addition, the pool cover assembly includes at least one thrust reduction member for lessening the strain and outwardly directed force against the upper end of the sidewall from the supporting beams and the debris that has accumulated on the pool cover. The thrust reduction members can include flexible metal coils each of which will extend between, and be secured to the rings of one pair of pool cover brackets oppositely mounted on the sidewall. The flexible coils will span the swimming pool slightly above the water surface and will tend to counteract the strain and outwardly directed horizontal thrust of the beams and load from the debris that has accumulated on the pool cover.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a pool cover assembly that is lightweight and easy to assemble and disassemble.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a pool cover assembly that is capable of being configured to fit onto and cover round, square, rectangular, and other such non-standard shaped swimming pools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pool cover assembly that can fully cover a swimming pool but does not require permanent mounting to the swimming pool and does not require any alteration or modification of any structural parts of the swimming pool.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pool cover assembly that provides structural elements that can alleviate and counteract any strain and outwardly directed force that may result from the disposition of the supporting beams in the brackets and load from the debris that may accumulate on the pool cover.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.